


Heartswap

by Guzzlion



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: HERE TO FEED THE GLADION GARBAGE FIRE, HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH MORE VORE, M/M, Vore, also this is non-sexual btw, heartswap, that's about it, they switch bodies, they switch bodies and Hau gets curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guzzlion/pseuds/Guzzlion
Summary: When Hau and Gladion are out shopping, they run into a very peculiar pokemon neither have seen before. Manaphy, the seafaring pokemon, uses Heart Swap and the two switch bodies!





	Heartswap

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT'S UP  
> CLOUDY IS HERE TO POST MORE VORE GARBAGE TO DISAPPOINT EVERYONE  
> MANAPHY IS MY FAVORITE (AND SIGNATURE) POKEMON SO IT HAD TO HAPPEN EVENTUALLY LMAO
> 
> This fic takes place in the Starvation universe but is not canon to the storyline.

In his defense, Gladion didn’t want to go out shopping in the first place.

Hau had insisted his boyfriend tag along to the Hau’oli shopping district because, quote, “they hadn’t spent enough time together”. Even though no matter what, Hau was constantly sending Gladion texts on his Xtransciever. Some might call the behavior clingy, but Gladion knew better. Hau needed face to face interaction to comfort him, and the blonde trainer knew being a Kahuna was sometimes a very taxing job for the man, causing him to need more time to unwind by being around who he cared for. So, despite deploring shopping (or even getting up off the couch when he was quite comfortable), Gladion ended up following Hau around, shopping just in the earliest reaches of evening.

As they went about their business, exchanging soft small talk and generally enjoying each other’s company, they passed by a trainer with what seemed to be a pokemon on her head. It was not one that either of the young men had ever seen, however, and Hau stopped to stare for a moment, causing him to bump right into the young trainer and dislodge the pokemon from her head.

Gladion, being slightly more alert than his boyfriend, managed to catch the tiny pokemon in his hands, able to get a good look at it. It was small and blue with two long antennae, as well as two jewel-like organs embedded in its belly, although Gladion couldn’t observe it much closer because it suddenly began to cry. He was vaguely aware of the pokemon’s trainer yelling something, but he was distracted as its antennae began to glow pink, one touching him and one reaching out for Hau. The next thing he knew, he was blacking out.

As Gladion came to, the first thing he was aware of was that the pokemon from before was not in his hands. As he looked down to try to find it, he was startled from his daze to see that his hands… were not his own. His skin was now a much darker complexion, and not to mention he was no longer in his usual jacket… also wait, why was he in shorts? They looked familiar…

“Oh, goodness, I’m so sorry, both of you!” The trainer spoke, and Gladion looked over only to see her taking back her pokemon from… _himself_? Whoever it was looked just like him and—wait a second, no, that was him! Or at least it was his body, most certainly. The pieces began to fall into place quickly in his bright mind, leading to a very startling discovery.

“W-wait, what happened?!” Hau’s voice came from Gladion’s body as the Kahuna looked over his predicament worriedly.

Gladion hated to be right when it came to these sorts of things, but it seemed as if he and Hau had _switched bodies_!

“Ollie isn’t usually like this, they must have gotten pretty spooked…” The trainer cooed to her pokemon, who was quickly beginning to calm once more.

“How did they do this? And what sort of pokemon is that?” Gladion asked, noticing Hau’s shocked look out of the corner of his eye. It was odd to see his own body like this, especially knowing that Hau was inhabiting it.

“This is a rare pokemon called a Manaphy, the seafaring pokemon. They have a special skill called Heart Swap that allows them to switch the souls between two beings when in danger.” She said, watching as the two rose to their feet shakily, unused to their new bodies yet. “However, it’s temporary and should last around a day or so. So, don’t worry.”

“I see… well, uh, thanks for the information… Let’s go, Hau.” Gladion pulled on his boyfriend’s arm, idly noting how thin his own body was compared to Hau’s. Hau blinked, still reeling, but he nodded and followed after Gladion, likely as shaken as he was, if not more so.

“Your body is super weird, Gladion. Do you always feel like this? Can you always smell everything so well? It’s weird but really cool!” Hau grinned after a bit, displaying Gladion’s sharp fangs he usually possessed.

“You won’t think so when you get hungry later, which should be in about 15 minutes or so.” Gladion grumbled, still displeased about the whole situation. Although it was nice to not have to worry about his hunger for once, he still felt weird inhabiting Hau’s body. Everything felt so… strong. And warm.

“Oh, shoot, you’re right… good thing we’re going home!” Hau smiled cheerfully.

“Why do you think I insisted, Hau?” Gladion sighed, exasperated.

Once the two were back in the comfort of Hau’s house a bit later, Gladion was suddenly tackled and pinned against the couch by a deviously grinning Hau, his own body staring back at him with that same playful glint Hau often had in his eyes. The young man was plotting something.

“H-Hau, what do you think you’re doing?” Gladion stammered, face flushing bright red in embarrassment.

“Y’know, there’s something I’ve always wondered how it would feel, though I know I could never hope to do myself. But now, I have the chance to try~” Hau nearly purred, removing the clothes from his own body as Gladion squirmed in confusion and embarrassment at being stripped out of clothes that technically weren’t his.

“What are you talking about Hau?! Also stop that, give me those back!” Gladion reached out as Hau threw his clothes behind him. The young man grinned, nearly about to burst with excitement. Which, seeing such in Gladion’s body, happened to look quite jarring.

“C’mon, do I have to spell it out for you, Glad?” Hau purred, sitting in Gladion’s lap and taking ahold of his shoulders with an impish grin. Gladion had a feeling he knew where this was going, and it just flustered him even more, making him squirm nervously.

“D-do you seriously intend to try to eat me, Hau?! That’s _my_ body and I have a feeling you’re going to accidentally choke! And then where would we be?!” Gladion squawked, yelping loudly in surprise as Hau licked his cheek.

“C’mon, Glad, pleeeease? I won’t get this chance again! And neither will you! It’ll be fine, I’ll be super careful!” Hau pouted, giving Gladion his best puppy dog eyes. Which, while inhabiting his boyfriend’s body, didn’t exactly create the desired effect. He just looked upset rather than as cute as he would have in his own body. However, Gladion still couldn’t find it in himself to tell Hau no, even if his attempt at using Baby Doll Eyes fell short.

“Ugh… fine, but you better not digest me! Make sure that my body isn’t going to try and use me as food, that’s really not how I want to spend the evening.” Gladion huffed, allowing Hau to reposition him to make swallowing easier.

“Yeah, I know, I’ll be careful! Thanks, babe!” And without another word, Hau quickly shoved Gladion into his mouth.

Gladion yelped in surprise, not expecting Hau to start without warning. He squirmed lightly, unused to the oppressive slimy darkness engulfing his head. Or, rather, Hau’s body’s head. Gladion whined, not wanting to think about how weird it was that his own body was eating him.

He whined louder as Hau eagerly licked his face, humming in appreciation. He couldn’t help but squirm a bit, although he knew Hau would likely be enjoying the sensation as he usually did. Gladion braced himself as Hau took his first, careful swallow, easing the young man’s head into his throat slowly. Gladion knew firsthand how alien the whole ordeal was, and how jarring it was the first time he swallowed Hau down of his own volition. It was extremely tight and slimy, but Gladion could be patient, Hau needed time to adjust and let Gladion’s body do the work.

After a moment, Hau worked up the courage to swallow again, shivering all over from the overwhelming sensation of Gladion’s body stretching to fit Hau’s meal. Was this how Gladion always felt? No wonder he was always so eager to let Hau rest inside his stomach. Hau swallowed again, struggling to fit how own body’s shoulders into Gladion’s body’s mouth. It really was an odd situation, now that Hau thought about it.

Also, it was slightly disconcerting to taste his own body. Even more so to find himself delicious.

Gladion breathed out a breath as his head began to press into the stomach, making a small disoriented noise. Everything was wet, hot, and slimy and Gladion had a hard time telling up from down. Adding to the jumbled feeling was his own heart, beating loudly all around. Everything made Gladion feel very small, but also undeniably safe and very close. He was being engulfed by his lover, curling up in a secluded space where no one could find him… Gladion suddenly understood why Hau enjoyed sleeping inside him so much. It was nice to be forced to relax and curl up for once.

Hau was having some difficulty slurping down the last of his meal’s legs, so Gladion coached him shyly on how to use gravity to assist him in getting the last of him into his borrowed body. With a gentle tug from Gladion, Hau had finally done it; he had finally turned the tables and swallowed his boyfriend. With a breathless laugh, Hau curled up all around his swollen middle, hugging the man within.

“Wow, I can see why you never complain when I want to go to sleep in you at night,” He giggled, before squealing with delight as Gladion writhed within his stomach and pressed against every part of his stomach he knew to be sensitive.

“Shut up, Hau.” Gladion crooned, though it was more teasing than anything else. This was his body he was being held in, so he knew exactly how to manipulate Hau. He rubbed against a particularly sensitive spot and Hau whined loudly, squirming. Gladion grinned, figuring he should get some payback for all the times Hau gave him an internal massage and caused him to lose focus on what he was doing.

“Uwah—Gladion!” Hau squeaked, squirming as Gladion kneaded the walls of his stomach, massaging him deep from within. In less than a few moments, Hau was a complacent puddle of cute little noises and shivers.

“Feel good? This is payback, Hau.” Gladion chuckled, rather enjoying himself. Seems Hau’s idea wasn’t horrible after all—it _was_ warm and soft, just as Hau described to him before. He had been secretly curious, too, after all…

Eventually, both of the young men’s excitement and energy died down and they assumed their usual cuddling positions, although they had swapped places. Hau idly ran a hand over the taught skin enveloping his boyfriend, still amazed at how good it felt—not to mention the fact that Gladion got to experience it nearly every day. Gladion was nearly asleep already, curled up comfortably, envious that Hau had such a soft bed to sleep in so regularly. The loud heartbeat above him lulled the trainer to sleep, with Hau following suit soon after.

When they awoke the next day, they would be back in their own bodies, but each would have a newfound respect for the other’s preferences…


End file.
